The present invention is directed to an absorbent garment and a method for the manufacture thereof. Specifically, the present invention is directed to an absorbent garment having dual containment flaps.
Absorbments such as disposable diapers, training pants, adult incontinent garments, and the like, are well known. In order to improve the ability of such absorbent garments to absorb and contain discharged body wastes, it has become common to include on such garments mechanical systems for controlling the movement of such wastes. Such mechanical systems include containment flaps, waist flaps, and leg elastics.
Containment flaps generally comprise a proximal edge attached to the garment and an elasticized distal edge opposite the proximal edge. The containment flaps are attached to the garment such that the distal edges of the containment flaps are maintained in a generally upright position so that the distal edge of the containment flap contacts the body of a wearer thus presenting a lateral barrier to the flow of waste.
Known methods of providing containment flaps generally involve two or more individual flaps which are separately attached to the garment. This has led to generally complex manufacturing processes that may represent a rate-limiting step with respect to the production of such absorbent garments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved containment flap system and an improved process for the manufacture thereof.